Scientific Enquiry
by midori tsuki
Summary: Hojo watches his marriage falls apart.


Disclaimer: _Final Fantasy VII _is owned by Square Enix… If I owned it, Gast would be shown as the source of all evil… And there'd be a mini-game where I could blow Hojo's head off…

Notes: _Dirge of Cerberus _spoilers… Another first-person one shot; I blame washing my car (don't ask; I don't know how my mind works either).

* * *

**Scientific Enquiry**

Looking out the window, I cannot help but sneer. My beautiful wife is eating lunch on the lawn… With that Turk. It's as if she doesn't remember about me when _he_ is around. After all this time together, how could she make it seem like we do not live together?

I should have known better… In the back of my mind, I knew she did not marry me out of love. She needed the security only I could give… And my hefty Shinra paycheck helped her decision.

Turning back to the living room, I can see Gast writing up a report. He is probably claiming the JENOVA project as being all _his_ idea… I will just bide my time until I can 'take care' of him.

* * *

"Is this true?" the Turk demands. He stands in the doorway of the laboratory, his face twisted in disgust.

I cannot help wondering what the simpleton is asking me. "About what?"

"I've heard about this project from Lucrecia…" They have become so close in such a short amount of time. Disgusting. "I heard it from Professor Lucrecia."

I can hear my wife and lab partner's voice ask, "It's true. So what do you want to do about it?" The Turk moves, so I can see her standing behind him. She walks to me, and stands beside me.

"Using the child inside your stomach for this experiment…"

I cannot help laughing at his stupidity. "Hah! Do you know what you are talking about? She and I are both scientists. Moreover, this is _our_ problem." I feel my lips turn into a smirk. "Do you think it is the time for an outsider like you to speak?"

* * *

Lucrecia collapses onto me, clutching her stomach. "Lucrecia?"

"Not again… I keep seeing _it_."

Lowering her weak body gently onto the ground I hold her against me. "See what?"

I can feel wetness on my shirt. Is she crying? "Je-je-nova… And the _thing_ our son will become…"

I smile against her head. This experiment has just taken an interesting turn. Jenova might actually have some conscious thought… Hmm, maybe finding the Cetra's secrets will be even easier. "You're just tired, my love."

* * *

"Why! Why did you do this?"

Can that Turk ever just do his job? "How annoying…"

"What?"

And he is still an idiot. "HOW ANNOYING!" I can feel my gun in my hand and I easily pull the trigger.

The Turk grabs his chest and collapses onto the ground with an "urgh."

"Ahhh, so annoying… This person, that person..." Everyone always stopping progress. Now, what to do with his carcass? "Oh… right! I could use him for my experiment. Hahahaha… I am such a genius… at this…"

* * *

"Vincent, very soon, you will be able to get out from here." She smiles affectionately at the tube containing that Turk.

She falls towards the ground. "Ooh, this seems to occur quite frequently these days… Maybe I am just tired after all."

I laugh at her, and she finally notices me standing in the corner. "Hah, and I was thinking what are you doing in secret……" Why did I suspect it involved that damn Turk?

I hope your relationship with him was not as serious as I fear. He is so pathetic. I do not know what you could see in him "What are you going to do with the man who could not even endure my modification?"

"Get _out_ of here!" So, I cannot see where your affections lie?

"Shut up! Do not boss me around!" I can see the computer from here… "Aah, Omega and Chaos, huh? Hehe, I see, so this is your little experiment?" Trying to use a WEAPON to save your boyfriend… "So you took the body of this man to complete your own theory, is that so?"

"N-NO!"

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Is my suspicion correct? "After all, you are a scientist from the bottom of your heart." Why not use your abilities to save him? "Well, well, to be able to become something useful for the woman he loved after death , that man is indeed lucky."

I laugh as I leave… I can hear her crying as I leave.

… And I do not care anymore.

* * *

I watch as Gast examines the newborn child. He already has silver hair… And his eyes were green not blue as would be typical… Ah, what a brilliant experiment. I have produced. His nose looks like Lucrecia's, but…

… But he does not look like me.

It is as I feared… She did have an affair.

I can hear banging on the door, and turn at the sound. _"Hey! Let me see him!"_

Why? He is for science, remember?

"_I am sorry. It's already…… I am sorry…… I can't do it anymore…"_

"Do not apologize, Professor Lucrecia... You made your choice."

* * *

Review if you would like to.

… _Okay, now that that's finally out of my system, back to blowing Hojo's brains out…_


End file.
